


you and your signs

by yourwinmywin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, more kisses probably, open ending ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinmywin/pseuds/yourwinmywin
Summary: "when i see three people wearing a red shirt i'll ask lee jeno out." na jaemin a typical freshman who devotes his life in asking for signs from who knows who asks for a dumb signs to ask his bestfriend lee jeno to go out with him





	you and your signs

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! pls bear with me >.< this has been bugging me for a while now and i just had to write it.

"when i see three people wearing a red shirt i'll ask lee jeno out." na jaemin looks up at the sky and blurts this out.

 

"you know? it's a good thing jeno left early today for a project his professor asked him to pass tomorrow or else ur dead meat." renjun mocks jaemin beside him but right then the basketball team walks infront of them doing their victory parade for winning the game yesterday. they were all wearing their school's team shirt which was in their representative colors -- red and white. renjun was left dumbstruck as he sees jaemin standing up from beside him.

 

jaemin starts stretching as if what he's going to do next would be more physically straining than emotionally draining. "well gotta get going. i got a lee jeno to ask out on a date." jaemin says and turns around. he takes one step but stops. "i knew it. coward." donghyuck, too, mocks jaemin. "jaemin sits back down and his head in his hand says, "oh what gives. he just sees me as a friend.

 

"come on jaem. hyuck and i started as friends too. look at us now. its like we've got the back of each other's hand memorized." mark says and plants a peck on hyuck's lips. "eww" jisung pretends to throw up but gets cut off by chenle, "eww urself ji we started off as friends too and this is how you react?" chenle pouts and moves away from jisung. jisung realizes his mistake and tackles chenle in a big hug and showers him with kisses here and there. talk about irony.

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

"ok cancel out that sign i asked last week this will be for real. i will ask lee jeno out if my mom cancels her blind date tonight." jaemin blurts randomly when jeno went to the bathroom during their movie night at jeno's. movie night only happens, though, when jaemin's mom has a blind date which always happens at home so jaemin prfers to be at jeno's and watch movies with him while they cuddle in a 'friendly' way if something like that exists.

 

jeno comes out from the bathroom when jaemin receives a call. "....uhm... ok mom i'll head home now then." jaemin ends the call and just sits there with his mouth open. "nana? is everything ok? are you going home?" jeno looks at jaemin with his puppy eyes and pouty mouth. "uhm yea kinda. mom's date got cancelled and is moved to next week. guess i'll be leaving now. maybe we could hang out tomorrow? since its the weekend?" jaemin asks shyly. "sure! i'd love that! since movie night got cut short today." jeno cheerfully answers jaemin. "uhm yea ok sure haha"

 

"you think that's asking him out?" renjun scolds jaemin on the phone. jaemin was walking home when he called renjun and told him about what happened. "i guess??? we'll hang out. isn't that considered going out?" jaemin reasons out. "are u kidding me? ur idea of going out is cuddling with jeno in a 'friendly' way and watching movies until u both fall asleep. i'm surprised ur still not boyfriends with all that cuddling." renjun scolds jaemin some more until jaemin gets to his house. "oh well thanks jun. might as well ask for another sign tomorrow." jaemin thanks renjun.

 

"you and your signs."

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

"ok this is it. no more coward jaemin. 3rd time's the charm. i will ask lee jeno out on a fucking date if his mom cooks spaghetti with extra cream and mushrooms." jaemin says maybe one of his dumbest signs yet on the way to jeno's house. renjun was right hanging out in our dictionary was at jeno's watching movies. 

 

"hi jaemin! come in. jeno's just in his room getting ready for dinner. you can wait for him at the dining i'll be serving dinner soon." jeno's mom greets jaemin.

 

jaemin makes his way toward the dining table when he gets tackled in a big bear hug by the one and only lee jeno. "wahh nana i missed you." jeno squeezes jaemin even more. jaemin's heart starts racing real hard half from jeno big greeting and half from jeno's super tight hug. "uhm... jeno... i... can't... breathe.... could... you... a... little...?" jaemin says while tapping jeno back lightly signaling him to loosen the hug. "oh sorry jaem. just nice to see you." jeno excuses himself. "we literally just were together last night? oh well nvm i missed you too. now, let's eat dinner.

 

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT._ jaemin screams inside his head as jeno's mom serves them dinner. "ok boys enough with ur cuteness. take ur seats because dinner is spaghetti with extra cream and mushrooms." jaemin's mouth drops open becuase of how things are turning out. "hahaha jaemin are you that hungry? alrighty then i'll give you the first serving." jaemin realizes that his mouth was still open and hurriedly closes it then shyly scratches the back of his head with embarassment.

 

dinner went smooth except for the fact that jaemin kept on getting sauce left on his lips and lee fucking jeno stood up to wipe it with his thumb. talk about boyfriend material!!! now they're in jeno's room preparing jeno's laptop for their movie marathon. they watched different movies up until 1 in the morning. 

 

jaemin feels sleepy so jeno just tells him to stay over just like many times in the past. so jaemin cuddles into jeno while jeno is still watching the movie and slowly falls asleep but blurts out something that was quite inaudible but jeno hears it perfectly.

 

"jeno? will... you... go... out... with... me?"

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

"omygod junnie! do you think he heard it? he's acting as if he didn't but ugh i swear to god if he heard that i'll hide under my bed forever." renjun comforts his bestfriend during their free period since heir prof didn't show up again. good thing jeno isn't taking that subjector else jaemin's toast. "oh come on jaem. so what if he heard it? at least u got ur message across." renjun tries to comfort the already tearing up jaemin.

 

"aww nana pls don't cry." jaemin wipes his tears and shoots up at the familiar voice. lee jeno. the lee jeno is in his classroom with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "i heard it nana. and its alright." jeno comes closer and hands jaemin the flowers and chocolates. jaemin was now shaking partly because of how he's still crying and of how the love of his life, jeno is doing sweet things one after the other. jaemin sees his friends with all their phones out recording him unattractively crying.  _so much for being my friends._ but right then jeno kneels down in front of him. you could hear lots of whistling and hooting from his classmates. just when jaemin feels that this is it. this is where all his signs would pay off but right then and there his stupid little ass decides to faint.  _oh great_.

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

"jaemin? pls wake up." jaemin slowly opens his eyes and sees jeno's beautiful face hovering over his. jaemin quickly covers his face with his hands. "this is so embarassing. don't look at me." jeno laughs and moves jaemin's hands away and looks him in the eye. "you are way too cute. and you didn't let me finish back there." jeno boops jaemin's nose while teasing him. "finish what?" jaemin curiously asks. "my surprise silly." jeno clears his throat. "oh uhm before anything else pls don't faint again ok? so here goes..." jeno kneels down on one knee on his bed room floor, "... na jaemin. will you go out with me?"

 

 

///////////////////

 

 

jaemin is in jeno's arms as usual but the difference is this cuddling isn't anymore in a 'friendly' way. its now in a 'boyfriend' way. 

 

"nana?" jaemin faces jeno and gets atacked by a kiss. jaemin gets startled but eventually gets to complete the puzzle of their lips. a perfect fit. "i'm sleepy" jaemin says into the kiss. "srsly nana? ok whatever im never letting you go tho." jeno pulls jaemin closer until no space is left between them.

 

jaemin kisses jeno. "goodnight nono. i love you."

 

jeno kisses jaemin. "goodnight nana. i love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a first so i know its bad >.< but thanks for reading!!! it means a lot to me if ever you made it this far and actually finished this wiiee <3 
> 
> let's be friends on twt >.< @uriwinwinhaja  
> pls talk to me i'm a lonely bitch >.< cc: mywinyourwin


End file.
